laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhold Manor
Reinhold Manor is a location in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. It is a large manor located in the eastern part of St Mystere owned by the Reinhold family. Layout Manor Foyer The manor foyer is a grand room. There are portraits of the late Baron Reinhold as well as his daughter, Flora. There are many rooms that can be accessed from here. However, most of them are inaccessible in the game. There is a single curved staircase that leads into the second floor from here alongside the wall of the staircase is many other unknown portraits. Matthew is often found here. In the left right corner there is a small staircase which leads to some bookcases which reveal to be an entrance later on in the game. Manor Parlor This is where Professor Layton and Luke first meet Lady Dahlia, and apparently where they first meet Don Paolo. Many members of the Reinhold family can be found in this room. Dahlia's Room Lady Dahlia's quarters. This room has quite a few books and journals that were owned by the baron. There is a small photo of Lady Violet holding baby Flora in this room as well. Hidden Room In Chapter Nine, after solving the mystery of the Golden Apple, a room hidden behind the bookcase in the manor foyer can be accessed. The hidden room is accessed by touching the secret apple button on the portrait of Flora in the Foyer. This room is where the baron hid his fortune, and he had it made so when any of it is touched, the whole of St. Mystere would shut down. Flora decides to leave the treasure behind, and leaves St. Mystere with Layton and Luke. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' Chapter Two Whilst Layton and Luke were looking for Claudia around St. Mystere, Simon was mysteriously murdered. When they return, they find Inspector Chelmey already on the case. At first, Layton and Luke are suspects, but the inspector's suspicions were proven wrong. Chapter Eight The next day, Chelmey calls everyone involved to the manor in order to discuss the case. There, he accuses Layton of murdering Simon in cold blood, so he could have the Golden Apple for himself. He also accuses Luke of being his accomplice to the crime. However, acting on mistakes in Chelmey's knowledge, Layton manages to work out that Inspector Chelmey is actually an imposter, who reveals himself to be Don Paolo. He claims to be Layton's archnemasis, then he jumps out of the window to make his escape. Chapter Nine Layton and Luke then found a secret room in the manor after they saved Flora and escaped the tower , which was destroyed by Don Paolo. The room was filled with gold, the Reinhold fortune, which Flora had no idea about. A tape recording of the baron's voice told Layton that it and Flora belonged to him, but Layton refused, telling Flora that it was her choice if she wanted the treasure. As touching the gold would shut down the whole village, she decided to leave it as a way of saying thank you to the robots for taking care of her. Since Flora decided to leave St. Mystere, Lady Dahlia and Matthew watch her leave from the parlor window. Puzzles A quite fair number of puzzles can be found in the manor. Some of these include "Pin Board Shapes" and "Arc and Line". Inside the foyer of the manor is a hidden puzzle in the bookcase, which is called Alphabet. Images File:ManorFoyer.png|Foyer File:ManorParlor.png|Parlor File:Dahlia'sRoom.png|Lady Dahlia's Room Category:Locations Category:Curious Village Locations Category:CV de:Villa Reinhold fr:Manoir Reinhold